I Really Need to Learn my Lesson
by JulietLove
Summary: My first story, a ButtersXCartman fanfic. Basically, Butters is struggling with strong internal battles and is extremly confused, but Cartman knows just how to help him out. Contains rape and violence. :D
1. Chapter 1: Poor Eric

**_Hey fellow South Park fanfiction readerers! This is my first fanfiction, I had to write it because my friend is making me. CartmanXButters is one of my favorite pairings, so I hope you enjoy! (P.S. If you don't like reading about rape, please leave now. Because I like rape scenes, a lot. Too much actually, but oh well.)_**

**_Oh and DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUTH PARK NOR THE CONCEPT OF RAPE. AND MY DADS A JUDGE, SO YEAH. NO SUING ME. SERIOUSLY._**

"Shut up you fucking lard ass!" I heard Stan shriek at Eric from across the classroom. Poor Eric, he hardly does anything wrong and yet people still seem to get so gosh darn upset at him. I mean, maybe the stuff Eric does is sometimes hurtful, but It's good to hurt people. It builds their character. Golly, if my dad hadn't hit me so many times, who knows what sorts of trouble I might be getting myself into? Eric is just like a caring mother bear, always looking out for her cubs, always knowing what's best. And besides...he looks so, well, good with that smirk on his face. I've seen it so many times, looking at his face when it has that egotistical grin makes me feel like...well it makes me feel like I'm home. Home when my parents arent there, that is. Then home is pretty yucky.

Oh what am I saying! Stop it Butters, stop it! You can't just go around thinking some other boy is good-looking. It's completely wrong. I know for sure I was healed of my disgraceful..um..sexual desires after I left that camp for bi-curious boys. Of course, at that time I'm pretty sure I wasn't having these thoughts about anyone...but still. I need to learn my lesson the first time. Why, if I wasn't so lucky, I'm sure God would send me straight to hell to where I belong. Stupid, stupid Butters.

"Stop defending his ugly kike ass, Stan, you fuckin pussy!" Eric yelled while that familiar harsh glint of pure rage filled his eyes. Oh jeez, the fellers sure got him angry now! Well, it's time they learned there lesson anyway. You shouldn't ever disagree with someone as convincing and strong as Eric. I mean, he's, well he's just amazing.

"Now, fellers, I think maybe you should stop all the bickering. It's not nice to fight, you know."

Everyone in the room turned to stare at me. Oh golly why did I say that! I'm supposed to keep my mouth shut! Stupid Butters, why don't you learn?

Eric gave me an unrecognizable look. It was like the curious look tigers get after they kill there first prey. Scary, yet instinctively gorgeous.

"Well, Butters, what do you suggest we do? We aren't fags like you, we can't talk out our feelings or some bullshit." Eric replied, though the reply seemed slower than his usual comebacks.

"I..uhh..I-I'm sorry, I need to learn to stay out of other peoples business."

Oh, hamburgers! I shouldn't of said that out loud. Especially not with my awkward stutter, I'm sure I sounded so silly. If my dad hears about me getting embarrassed in school, I'll be grounded for sure.

"Damn right you need to stay out of our business you fucking queermo." Eric said, real anger in his eyes. Oh no, I hate it when hes upset! If only I were smarter, if only I were better.

If only I were good enough for him.

What? Did I really just think that?! Oh golly, I'm going straight to Hell, I just know it!

Before I could contemplate that last unholy thought, Mr. Garrison walked in. "Sit down and be quiet class! I need to catch up on my reading, then have some alone time with Mr. Hat "

I always wondered what he meant when he said that. I asked Kenny once, but he just laughed and muffled a response. Sometimes I feel like the only person who can't understand Kenny when he has his hood on, but at least he doesn't wear it that often anymore. In fact, now that he's older, he seems to be much more confident with his face. I can't blame him though, he has near perfect features. In fact, I'd say he was a really beautiful person. Almost as beautiful as....Oh, jeez, here I go again! Bad Butters, bad! Why, I deserve a spanking right about now. I should be ashamed of myself, thinking of two nice boys in such an evil way.

While I was mentally beating myself up, Mr. Garrison must've finished reading, because he got up and started drawing something real funny-looking on the chalkboard.

"This, kids, is the vagina. Today you will be learning about things like the vagina and penis, because the perverted bastards who run the school board want me to and because your parents don't feel like doin it themselves"

Jee wiz! Are we really aloud to look at these things?! We're only in 8th grade, we aren't even supposed to be thinking about these sorts of naughty things!

As went on to explain what a vagina was and how babies are made, I couldn't help thinking how nasty and yucky it all sounded. Why would any girl wanna fill herself up with sticky stuff? I also couldn't help noticing that I stared at the penis diagram for a much longer time than the um..vagina one. Oh jeez, what does that mean? Calm down butters, I'm sure it's normal. After all, vaginas are pretty gross looking, and penises are...well they're just so magical looking! Like a magic wand!

Just then everyone had their eyes on me. Golly, what did I do now? It was just then I realized I had said that last part out loud. Oh no, oh no! the fellas will surely never forget this! If my dad even knew I was thinking about thees kinda things, I'd be in loads of trouble!

After afew seconds of a more than awkward silence, everyone started giggling which turned into howling laughter when Eric said, "Woah there Butters! I bet you'd like to make some pixie dust come outta my magic wand, wouldn't ya?"

My cheeks turned beat red at the mere thought of Eric's um..magic wand in my hand. Something funny was happening down in my pants, and though I wasnt sure what, I knew it made me turn 10 times redder than before.

"Enough class!" Mr. Garrison said as he got a hold of his almost uncontrollable laughter. "I'd love to stand here and make fun of the school faggot all day, but principle Victoria warned me that if I didn't actually make you learn something, she'd fire me, and probably chop my sweet sexy balls off."

Those last awkward words made everyone stop their laughing to small controlled chuckles.

"Now, this is the male penis. When it is aroused, it becomes hard and bone-like. This is why it is called a _boner_. Can you say that with me class?"

"Boner?" Mr. Hat ,and a few other kids repeated, huge smiles on their faces from trying to stifle bursting back out into laughter.

"There, now you've learned something. Go masturbate or whatever it is you kids do in your spare time, I have to go to the bathroom and um..Play with Mr. Hat"

As soon as and left, everyone started talking and laughing louder than ever. Mostly while they were staring at me. Oh jeez, I can feel my face getting all red and clammy again. I looked over to see Eric staring straight at me, an eerily blank expression on his face. I looked back at him, looked into those marvelous soft brown eyes of his, and although I was a bit nervous, I couldn't look away, and apparently neither could he. The strange eye contact was broken when Kyle threw an eraser at him, saying something along the lines of, "Heres a snack for you, you bitchy little pig!". Even though I was a bit miffed at Kyle being so mean to Eric about his weight again, I couldn't quite pay attention to what he was saying. I just kept staring at Eric, and even though our eye contact had long since been broken, I looked at him the whole rest of the class period.

The rest of the day went on as normal, someone put something icky into my PB&J sandwich, then Damien gave me a wedgie. Usually these things bothered me a little, but today all I could think about was how wonderful and mesmerizing Eric looked when I saw him.

That night, I had my very first wet dream.

**_Hope you liked it! Next chapter probably coming soon, but for now I really need to go to bed. Sorry if it was too short, I really wanted to give Butters's first wet dream it's own chapter. Please review, Id really like to know if anyone is even reading this story haha._**


	2. Chapter 2: You little demon spawn!

**_Hello people! The not-so-long awaited wet dream chapter is here. Oh yeah, we're gonna get deep in Butters's semi-subconscious fantasies. Fun times, fun times._**

**_On a more serious note, things are gonna get pretty serious in some parts of this chapter, so be warned._**

**_*Ahem* DISCLAIMER: LIKE I SAID BEFORE, I DON'T OWN SOUTH PARK. IT IS OWNED BY THE GODS KNOWN AS MATT AND TREY. SO DON'T SUE ME YOU ASSHOLES._**

I was in Eric's room, just standing there, looking in the mirror. Only it it didn't look like me, well, I guess it did, but I could hardly recognize myself for I was dressed in his loose fitting clothes. Suddenly I felt someones hands on me, and though I couldn't see anyone else's reflection in the mirror, I still felt the hands running across my chest. Suddenly the slightly plump hands moved up to my nipples, squeezing tenderly. I had never felt this sensation before, but I knew I instantly loved it. In the back of my mind I knew whatever this was was definitely wrong, but I made no movements because, well, I couldn't. I simply couldn't get away, and even if I could, I knew I wouldn't want to.

As one of the hands continued to aggressively rub my nipple, the other went down to stroke the hardened bump under my hello kitty trousers. What? Why was there a bump there? Oh no, Ive got a..a boner!

The hand began to reach down under my trousers to stroke my amazingly hard penis. Oh golly this is getting worse and worse! By this time we weren't in Eric's room anymore, but in some black room and all I could see was the hands of my molester running across my now naked body. I could move again, but it was difficult. The only movement I could muster was to turn my head around, to see who ever was behind me. It was Eric! Eric was doing these things to me! Oh, hamburgers, this is wrong on every level imaginable! Even though I knew I should run away, I kept still as Eric's soft fingers twirled around the head of my uh..boner. By this time I was so scared, but it was feeling so good i couldn't possibly tell him to stop. I started involuntarily moaning as his hand wrapped around my boner and twisted it a little. This felt surprisingly good, so good I moaned louder and louder. I started feeling what must've been Eric's hardening dick pressing against me from behind. Suddenly everything froze, and I was stuck in a moment of extreme physical pleasure.

"Butters? Butters, what did you just do?!"

Oh jeez! Ohhh jeez! My dad must've heard me moaning while I was (thankfully) dreaming!

"Oh my Jesus Butters! Did you have a-a WET DREAM??!!!?!##!!"

"A-a...a what?" I had never heard that term before. Or maybe I heard Mr. Garrison say something about it, but I was too busy staring at- never mind.

"Don't you play dumb with me! no son of mine is going to be a sexual little man-whore!"

Suddenly dad reached down my pants, feeling all the gooey sticky stuff in my pants that I wasn't even aware of until now. I suppose it's rather weird that my dad is feeling my penis, but hes done this before...and so has my uncle...and so did that priest one time... but it's ok, I mean, that happens to everyone at some point. Right?

"Oh my God Butters you sick perverted little bastard! You cummed all over yourself! I can't tell you how long you're going to be grounded for this, young man!"

"I-I'm so sorry, dad. I didn't mean to...it just happened! I swear I can't even remember it!" Oh, I know I'm a terrible lier. Shame on me for lying anyway, I deserve punishment for the demonic dreams I'm having. I wouldn't be surprised if Damien put some evil Devil spirit in me. Stupid Butters, stupid, evil, Butters.

"You are grounded for 6 months you little faggot!" Dad said as he slapped me. Ouch! I don't think he's ever hit me that hard before. I must really be the worst son in the world. Probably the worst person, too.

Right as dad was about to punch me, mom walked in. "Steven? Steven what's going on?" she said with her usual balance of anger and curiosity.

"Well, Linda, apparently our son is a perverted demon spawn. he just had his first wet dream." He said that with such a disappointed tone, why I just wanted to kill myself. I should kill myself, all I ever do is hurt people and get them all upset.

"Oh my! Butters, what is wrong with you?!" She was so surprised she came over and slapped me though her slap hurt much less, it made me a whole lot more sad than dad's slap did.

"Don't worry, Linda, he's not leaving this house for 6 months. No matter what, the only place you're going to be seeing for a long time is right here, and at school."

"Well, I guess I deserve it. I'm sorry mom and dad. I'll try to be less of a little sicko next time."

"Damn right you will!" dad said, walking out of the room.

As i lay there, trying so hard not to think about Eric's soft hands running all over my body. But was so wonderful to think about, I just couldn't help myself. Well I certainly can't..um..what did Kenny call it? Oh yeah, jack off. I can't jack off thats, yicky. And I just know my dad will catch me, and by then I'm sure I'll be dead.

So that night I just had to go to sleep with a gigantic boner in my pants.

**_Gah! Another short chapter! But, like I said, I wanted to give his awesome sexual dream it's own chapter. The next one I promise will be atleast 2,000 words. And the relationship between Cartman and Butters will develop a lot more in the next chapter. I might even do it from Cartman's point of view, so stay tuned!_**


	3. Chapter 3: Field trip ?

**_**Gets shot because of slow updating**_**

**_Ow! That hurt you douchebags! Oh well, I deserve it. Or maybe that's just the Butters in me talking. Still, I've been very lazy about writing, but I'm back now! I got a little to obsessed with KylexCartman pairings that I neglected my own CartmanxButters story :( I have some great new ideas for this story though, so I was too excited to not start writing again XP_**

**_This one will be from Cartman's point of view. I love getting inside his amazing Nazi mind :D_**

**_That being said; VERZICHT: I don' t besitzen South Park, erhalten jetzt Ihr vorangehen heraus von hohem Ihr sehr großes Arschloch und stoppen, mich zu klagen!!_**

I wonder if he has blonde pubes?

Wait, what the hell?! Did I seriously just think that? Wow, I need to lay off the cheesy poofs. Stupid chemical fake cheese, must be fuckin with my brain or something.

"Hey lard ass, stop fantasizing about my hot bod and get over here!" Kenny yelled behind his hood, which he was about to take off. Please, like I'd really fantasize about him. Even though he has naturally blonde hair, his roots are brown, so he probably doesn't even have blonde pubes. God, Kennys an asshole.

Was I just thinking about pubes again? Why exactly are the color of his pubes important? I confuse myself sometimes, damnit.

"I'm comin you douche!" I said, running over to Kenny as he turned and walked into the classroom ahead of me. Why exactly do we only have one classroom and teacher and we're in 8th grade? I hate how poor and redneck this little town is.

As I walked into the class, I couldn't help but noticing Butters was bent over talking to Kyle. Hmm, Butters looks pretty nice in that position. I wonder...

Uh, er, I mean... Whats that fag doin talking to that jew rat? Whys Kyle so nice to him anyway? Dumbasses, I'll teach them.

"Hellooo Fags!" I said with the brightest possible smile on my face. Kyle and Butters turned around, Kyle glaring at me, obviously knowing that my remark was directed at them, while Butters looked up at me with a _real_ smile on his face. Ha! That idiot couldn't detect sarcasm if it bit him in the balls.

"Gah! What do you want Cartman?" The jew fag said.

"Gosh Kyle, I don't see why you have to be so darn mean. I was only sayin hello to you!" I did my best Butters impression. Ha, hit two birds with one stone. I'm so awesome.

"Don't make fun of Butters, Cartman! What has he ever done to you anyway?" Kyle said, getting all up in my face like it was his business. God I hate him so much.

"Why don't you just stop being such a bitch sometimes, Kyle? You are so just like your mother!" I said, ready to punch him in the dick.

"FUCK OFF CARTMAN!! AT LEAST MY MOM ISNT THE BIGGEST SLUT IN TOWN!"

Oh, shit. No way did he just say that. I'll teach this wimpy skinny bitch a lesson.

Right when I was sure to kick Kyle's flat ass, Mr. Garrison marched in. Grr, why does he always come in at these inconvenient times?

"Okay class, stop your pitiful fighting for two seconds and listen. We're all going on the field trip to the concert today, so-"

"Oh, you mean the gay ass trip to see a lame christian rock band?" Clyde shouted from behind. Clyde had become noticeably more outspoken than he used to be, he tries to be funny, but to me he comes off as more of a nosy asshole. Not to mention I was pretty pissed that I had completely forgotten about the whole damn field trip anyway.

"Yes, I mean the gay-ass trip to the stupid christian band! Believe me, I think it's stupid that they're forcing us to listen to some wimpy christian rock, but we all have to go on this trip so shut up and lets get to the buses!" Mr. Garrison shouted impatiently. Damn, someones in a bad mood.

"Oh, and by the way, everyone must choose a partner because we "don't want anyone getting trampled to death" or something. You may all choose your own partners, except for Eric, since he is a trouble-making ass licker, he has been randomly partnered with Butters."

"Ey!" I shouted. "No way am I having to hold hands with that butt-pirate again!"

"We don't have to hold hands anymore, shit head. That was in fourth grade. It's interesting that thats the first thing you thought of though fatass." Kyle said behind a winking smirk. Damnit! Little jew rat trying to poke around and over-analyze my thoughts. That is sorta strange that that was the first thing that went through my mind, though...

"We- your a- umm.. Just shut your god damn ginger mouth!" Fuck! I totally failed at that comeback. Thats hella lame.

"Haha, your such a stupid little twat Cartman." Stan said. Oh Jesus, when is Stan ever going to fess up to being hot for Kyle? It's so obvious that those two get faggy with eachother every night. Gross.

"Eh, shut up you little douche. Stop defending your stupid boyfriend, it gets pretty damn annoying."

Oddly enough neither one of them musters a comeback, and is that Kyle blushing? Oh shit, I may have been more accurate with my statement of their faggotry than I thought. Creepy...

"Whell, Hey there Eric! Looks like were field trip buddies again!" Butters came up to me, smiling at first but then getting a weird look on his face, like he was remembering something painful. Huh, I thought Butters couldn't really feel pain. Oh well.

**_Hey y'all, Im gonna leave this chapter here, because I've been busy sorta and I reallly dont wanna leave you guys hanging for so long. So, this isn't a whole chapter, but it's something for you to knaw upon while you wait for the rest at least :)_**


End file.
